dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Advent Leaders
''Advent Leaders ''is a 2014 American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film produced by Comega Studios for 20th Century Fox. It was directed by Brandon Hancock from a screenplay by Johnny Grert, and stars the voices of James Franco, Hicks Greg Hicks, Max Charles, Allison Janney, Ariel Winter, Jackman Hugh Jackman, Tuturro John Tuturro, and Kingsley Ben Kingsley. Advent Leaders ''premiered at the BFI London Film Festival on October 11, 2014, and was released in the United States on December 5, 2014. It received mostly positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation, visuals, and performances but criticized it as being derivative, and grossed $234 million worldwide against its $10 million budget. A sequel was released on December 7, 2018. Plot ''Coming soon! Cast * James Franco as Rocky Jackman, a beautiful, eccentric and kind 15-year-old human boy who encounters and falls in love with Advent Leaders. * Hicks Greg Hicks as Jake Jameson, one of Rocky's friends. * Max Charles as Richard Cardison, a critter who follows Arcelo and Rocky. * Allison Janney as Ashley Hacker, a girl hunter who sends his army to eliminate the Turki. * Ariel Winter as Sally Hacker * Jackman Hugh Jackman as Uncle Arcelo, the 17-year-old, he released that treats his cousin Rocky jackman. son of Richard Cardison. Production Development Conceptual stages on Advent Leaders began in 2009. In December 2010, it was reported that Comega Studios would be collaborating with DreamWorks Animation on an animated feature film, but little else about the film was known at the time. Comega's CEO and founder Brandon Hancock was set to produce the film, while Johnny Grert, who was finishing directing Thunder Hawks, was set to direct the project based on his original idea along with Dew. At one point, Gingo got permission to find a new home for the film and turned to its frequent collaborator Universal Studios, whose animation division Universal Animation Studios is led by former Gingo co-founder and animator Michael Wildshill, a friend of Geo G.. When Universal tried to close the rights for the film and start development, Sony changed their mind, and the film returned to Sony. Pre-production on the film began in 2011. Sony and Gingo announced the title for the film (Advent Leaders) along with its first details in April 2012. Soundtrack Michael Giacchino composed the film's score. Giacchino aimed to create a soundtrack which stood in its own, since Advent Leaders is "not a prequel and not a sequel", incorporating Brad Fiedel's iconic theme in The Leader: "have a nod to the past but also bring it into the future." Chinese pop singer Jane Zhang and hip hop artist Big Sean contributed "Fighting Shadows", released by Varèse Sarabande on November 25, 2014, as a soundtrack bonus track. The track is Zhang's first English-language recording and Big Sean's musical feature-film debut. A music video of the single, produced and directed by Robby Starbuck, included footage from the film. The Ramones' "I Wanna Be Sedated", OneRepublic's "Something I Need" and Inner Circle's "Bad Boys" are heard in the film but not included in the soundtrack. Track listing # Crack a Bottle - Eminem (1:24) # I Love College - Asher Roth (1:09) # Sexy Bitch - David Guetta (2:04) # I Gotta Feeling - The Black Eyed Peas (3:01) # Party in the U.S.A. - Miley Cyrus (4:05) # Talking to the Moon - Bruno Mars (3:35) # Wake Me Up - Avicii (2:07) # Empire State of Mind - Jay-Z and Alicia Keys (4:09) # Already Gone - Kelly Clarkson (2:24) # Right Round - Flo Rida (Kesha) (2:11) # You Found Me - The Fray (7:01) # Every Girl - Young Money (8:09) # Turnin Me On - Blake Shelton (8:29) Released Advent Leaders went through several release date changes. It was initially set for December 20, 2013, but in March 2012, the film was pushed back to September 19, 2014. In November 2012, the film was pushed back again, to December 12, 2014. In October 2013, the film's release date was once again pushed back, this time to November 21, 2014, taking over the release date of Comega Studios' Jennybakery. The film premiered a week earlier in the United Kingdom, on November 14, 2014. The film's opening premiere opened at the BFI London Film Festival Event on October 11, 2014 as a special BFI presentation, and was theatrically released on December 5, 2014, in the United States by 20th Century Fox. The film was released two months later in China on February 28, 2015. Home media release Advent Leaders was released on Digital downloads on January 27, 2015 and on DVD and Blu-Ray on March 3, 2015 Reception Coming soon! Sequel Main article: Advent Leaders 2 In February 2015, it was announced that a sequel was scheduled for release in December 2018. Advent Leaders 2 was released on December 7, 2018. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:2010s Category:2014 Category:Films directed by Brandon Hancock Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Comedy